User blog:DerpyPanda24/Stuff
I decided I wanted to do this for some reason. I'm Excited Mother 4 is coming out! For all of you that don't know, the mother series is my favorite video game series. Mother 4 is a free to play fan game that has been in development since 2009. Mother 4 will be out winter 2014. Birthday coming up I'm turning 14 on January 6th and I want to have a chat party to celebrate. Everyone is welcome, but I want to personally invite the following people: DerpyPanda24 (hee hee) Bagel KM Mattboo Wario Krazy GPS Web Chrome Dude 2000 new Project info *Kyle In The Fanonverse: This comic series stars Kyle Butler (stole my friends last name), a comic obsessed 10 year old. Kyle gets sucked into the comic world through a wormhole in a page and ends up in the comic world, which is our Fanonverse. Kyle is greeted by Erin (10 in the comics) and Wario (12 in the comics). Erin and Wario take Kyle To King Stellios who later predicts him to be the key to Fanonverse world peace. Stellios tests Kyle and he is proven the "peacemaker". Kyle is then sent on a quest with Erin, Wario, Grocho, and Ross to take down the irken dictator zar. *Animal City Dark Force (was the Marcus project): A team of animal villains, Marcus the Frog, Bilbo The bear, and Zander the pink duck, once bitter rivals come together and devise a plot to rule their town. Along the way, they battle new Heros and commit crimes. This is probably one of the first Fanonverse shows to focus on the villains and not the Heros. *Fanon Fighters: Fighting On The Go: A portable version of Fanon fighters for portable systems. This game is not just a portable port (tee hee), but an entirely new game with the gameplay of Marvel VS Capcom. This version will feature characters from the console version plus some new characters There is no story mode in this game. You can also play as Kirby and a tag team of Rosalina and luma on the 3ds version and Sackboy and Kratos on the Playstation vita version. In addition, there will be 4 DLC characters from the console version and 14 stages. You can play as Bagel, Ross, John, Erin, Catnip, Web, Y-Guy, Kyle, Mango, Invader Rob, Mattboo, Perry, Chrome, and Mr. Clockeny. Plus, Parrapa, The Troll King, DR. boom, LT Fan, Mimic, and Rick. *Fanon Fighters 2: Fight Again: This game is a sequel to Fanon fighters that will have smash bros gameplay and a follow-up to the previous story mode. Bagel, Ross, John, Erin, SSK, Bob Boogleface, and LT Fan are returning while Marcus, Marble Guy, and Tammy join the fight! I will reveal another character every Saturday and just for good measures, on Christmas Day I will reveal 1 returning character. Stages so far are, Arena2, Fort Pooda,and SSKs Castle. This project will be delayed until Fanon Fighters is done. *Fanon Karters: A Mario-kart style racing game. So far you can play as Bagel, Ross, Erin, Tilman, Catnip, and Marcus. I will provide more info later on this game Category:Blog posts Category:News